


Anachronistic

by moodiful819



Series: Generation Swap I [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Generation Swap, Glasses, Lazy Mornings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodiful819/pseuds/moodiful819
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi never acts like how anyone expects him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anachronistic

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to fit in one of my two Gen-swap timelines. It was also supposed to be smutty, except now it’s done and it’s not and I don’t know where to put it anymore, so we’ll just say it fits in both. 
> 
> Set after they get together, in either timeline.

She woke up alone, the space to her left conspicuously empty, the sheets rumpled and cold.

Not that she was surprised. She had slept in as she always did on her days off, and Kakashi had always been an early-riser.

Stifling a yawn, she picked up one of his discarded shirts and shrugged the fabric on, baked warm by a Sunday’s warm midday sun. Out of habit, she raised the edge of his sleeve to her mouth as she pondered her morning, smiling at the smell of pine, tree sap, and morning dew that always clung to his clothes. 

It had been a while since her last day-off—the last three months had been spent supervising the hospital’s renovation project in addition to her normal shift-load—and she wondered, padding through the hall of their apartment, what they should do. She didn’t particularly mind staying home, but Kakashi might have planned something for the day, as he was sometimes wont to do.

Her mind replayed the past scenarios, past romantic surprises he had done for her. People often assumed that because he was so reticent, so stern, so detached from everything around him that he was incapable of romance…

But she remembered the skip in his pulse the first time she held his hand, opening her hospital locker and finding a fresh bouquet of red roses, the midnight visits at her window, kisses in the rain—everything she thought she never wanted and never cared for until he gave them to her. People assumed he wasn’t romantic, but the truth of the matter was that Kakashi was more romantic than Sakura could have ever hoped to be. 

Memories replaying in her head, she felt the jolting skip of her heart and the burn of her cheeks under the frame of her glasses. Excitement pushed at the back of her throat as she walked out towards the living room where she could feel his chakra signature, and she wondered what she would find when she got there. Roses again? Cherry blossom petals? A stack of movies and takeout from her favorite place? A pillow fort? The possibilities were endless.

Sakura had lots of ideas of what she would find…

But finding Kakashi on his hands and knees in front of one of his summons was not one of them.

Baring his teeth as he patted the floor, Kakashi met Bull’s challenging gaze over the piece of rope between them. Tapping a hand forward, he smiled when the bulldog answered with a defensively-placed paw of his own, laughed with delight when his dog answered the feint of his other hand, and growled deep in his throat when they both reached for the rope.

For a while, they just stared at each other, sizing up their opponent, both trying to measure just how serious the other was today. They were never serious, not entirely, but their playful aggression came in degrees. They let each other win in equal amount depending on the mood; their charity depended on the day, but today was not one of those days. Both Bull and his silver-haired owner were playing for keeps today.

He could feel the enamel scraping in his mouth, teeth gritted as his hand burned to keep its grip. He could feel the weight of Bull’s massive jaws tugging on the other end, feel the rope bite and slip in his sweat-slicked grasp, and quickly clasped his other hand onto the toy. It may have been cheating—Bull only had one mouth after all—but his hulking pet had enough bite-strength to snap bone if he felt so inclined. Retaining ownership of a toy rope would be nothing—but not if Kakashi had any say in the matter.

Gritting his teeth so tight, he felt his jaw quake, Kakashi steeled his grip. Leaning back, he fell back on his haunches, determined to win, and felt Bull do the same. Sweat dripped down the side of his face. At the other end, he could feel the clammy waves of Bull’s breathing on his hands as he panted, the mingled sounds of their growling grow darker and deeper as they struggled for victory…

And then Bull spotted their audience and let go with an eager bark, oblivious as he sent his owner tumbling backwards into a table.

With a groan and a shake of his spinning head, Kakashi tipped his legs to the side and sat up with a frown.

"Bull, what the hell was that for?" he shouted, hissing as he rubbed a hand over his back, carefully pressing the area that had collided with the table leg.

But Bull continued to happily pant away, and Kakashi turned to see what exactly his pet had ignored him for, only to find himself meeting his girlfriend’s gaze.

"O-oh," he colored. "I didn’t realize you were—I…"

"I didn’t know either. I walked in when you two were growling," she explained before pausing. "I don’t think I’ve ever seen you play with them like this. You should do it more often. You look a lot younger when you do. Happier."

Whether he colored out of embarrassment or irritation, she didn’t know because he suddenly turned away. But he was red from the backs of his hands to the tips of his ears, and she couldn’t help but smile when he stubbornly refused to meet her gaze, brooding as he always did with his hand pressed firmly against his mouth.

Smiling once at Bull, she lowered herself behind him and seated herself at his back.

"I’m not trying to make myself look younger, you know," he mumbled into the back of his hand.

Leaning forward, Sakura pressed a kiss into his cheek and watched with amusement as he blazed scarlet, his skin warm to the touch.

"I know, but you don’t have to be mature in front of me all the time. You are still 19, after all," she said gently, nuzzling into his neck, laughing to herself when she felt him bristle and stiffen in a bid to fight the urge to squirm against the tickling touch.

Moving closer away from his neck, she rubbed the broad curve of his shoulder and pressed an apologetic kiss into his skin, and felt him relax back into her.

Taking one of her hands, he turned and kissed her shoulder in return, and felt the rhythmic stroke of his thumb running over the backs of her fingers, smooth and seamless as a stream. She smiled.

"Now let’s take a look at that injury."


End file.
